


Tall Tales

by Rosewood_Writes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewood_Writes/pseuds/Rosewood_Writes
Summary: Assan tells a story to his crew, and shares a little secret with Dorian





	Tall Tales

Dorian sat back while the others laughed heartily around the fire, toasting tin tankards of ale. The day had been full of chasing down bandits as they marched towards the fortress at the end of the valley. After the victories of the day, everyone seemed in high spirits, even the wounded.  
The Herald was laughing the loudest, and was animatedly telling a story about a wild stag hunt he had gone on. Currently, he was describing being gored by the stag in great detail. The men surrounding him were leaning forward, flushed faces slack as they hung on every word.  
"His antlers were as thick as rope, and sharp as a freshly whetted blade. I was bleeding like a gutted pig when he stuck me---" Assan placed his fist on his inner thigh and ground it around, mimicking stabbing himself "---and he caught me right here. Swung me around like I was nothing but a child's doll, he did! I thought I was done for, but then..." He paused, looking around at his men, a cocky grin on his face, “I caught him in the neck with my hunting knife. He dropped me and bucked about- oh he was just livid at that point.   
“I dragged myself to my bow and notched my last arrow---couldn't afford to miss. The beast had the whole of my quiver in his neck and sides and still wouldn't fall. So I took that shot, and down he came with a mighty crash, my arrow sticking out his good eye!"  
Dorian rolled his eyes as a roar of cheers filled the camp. The men slapped their Herald on the back, singing praise. Assan seemed to revel in it all, slapping hands and backs with enthusiasm. As haughty as he found the sight, Dorian couldn't help but admire the respect and adoration he had already earned from his men.   
"Desperate to get home, I wrapped up my bad leg and took hold of the beast's antlers. I dragged him back to camp, just minutes away from death when the Keeper found me. Oh, the look on my sister's face when she had to heal that nasty, infected gash," Assan's smile faltered as he said the last bit. Something in his jovial eyes turned briefly to sadness. "But, I was the talk of camp for weeks after that."  
“That's got to be rubbish," Sera snorted into her tankard. Dorian had to agree with her. There was no way he was able to carry the deer if his leg had been gored, let alone walk. Not that any of the others truly seemed to care.  
"Oh, I got the scars to prove it, if you really want to see,” Assan rose to his feet, a hand reaching for his belt.  
“No! No, you can keep your damned pants on, thanks, Herald” Sera said.  
A roar of laughter went up as Assan sat again and rolled his eyes, his smile broadening as his gaze turned to Dorian. Dorian's heart gave an involuntary flutter. Had he smiled at him? If he had, it was only fleeting, and soon the Herald was lost in his revelries once more, watching on as his men sang drinking songs and praise to their leader.  
One by one, the camp settled into their tents for the night, leaving him and the Herald alone at the campfire. Assan merely smiled awkwardly at Dorian, clearly at a loss for what to say now that they were alone.  
"You're a lover of wild tales, I see," Dorian said.  
"I'm not Varric, but I do enjoy telling a good tall tale now and then," Assan looked up and gave him a wink. "Dashing rogue, clever and handsome- it's just how it is." Dorian snorted, a retort ripe on his tongue before the elf spoke once more. "You want to hear the real tale?"  
“You actually were gored by a buck?"  
"Aye," The elf smiled bitterly. "He was a massive stag, but I was with two other hunters. We were teaching a few young ones how to hunt, and one got too cocky. The stag charged him. I pushed him out of the way and got the point of his antlers lodged in my leg. He dragged me across the ground for a good couple of minutes before the others managed to get a killing shot. I damn near bled to death before we got back to the aravels."  
“I suppose that's further proof of your unusually good luck,” Dorian teased. “But I’m guessing your little truthful anecdote has a purpose?”  
"I saw your little frowns and scowls across the fire. I'd hate to have you come to resent me after what we went through in Redcliffe. I can’t have you thinking I’m a complete fool, now can I?" The elf smiled again and bid him good night, leaving Dorian alone by the fire. Dorian watched him go, unable to ward off the small smile twitching at his lips.


End file.
